You Oughta Know
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Why couldn't Brittany notice how much Santana wanted her?" - For the past two years. 17 year old, Santana Lopez has been in love with her older step-sister, 20 year old, Brittany Pierce. Now, sick of Brittany just thinking of her like her younger sister, Santana has decided to make her move. Will Brittany break the rules, or break her heart?
1. I Want You To Notice Me

"**YES! San..uh..Santana..FUCK!"**

**SHUT UP, SHUT UP...SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

This was the prayer Santana had been chanting in her head for the last five minutes, gripping Quinn's hips and holding her down as the blond rubbed against her face. But it wasn't the right blonde she wanted, no, the blonde she wanted was next door, probably drawing unicorns in that adorable way she did. This one was annoying her, but damn, did she taste good. Probably because Santana was imagining someone else, moaning her name against Brit-NO-Quinn as she took the blonde to heaven.

Quinn lets out one last moan before she climaxes, her back hitting the soft mattress underneath her, her body bouncing slightly on the bed as she calms down. Santana, between Quinn's legs, lingers for a moment, licking up the juices from the inside of her pale thighs. Santana's long tongue traced patterns along the skin, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"So it's a yes, right?"

Santana looked up, a confused look on her face, snapping out of her day dream, glaring slightly at the cheerleader, who didn't seem to notice.

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn laughed, the sound making Santana wince, and shook her head before moving onto her side, facing the dark girl, her leg hooking over Santana's hip. She buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck, kissing the skin lightly before replying.

"Meeting my parents, stupid. Remember?

Santana's nose scrunched up, something she always did when she forgot something then nodded a few minutes later when she remembered something. She nodded, her hand cupping Quinn's thigh, thumb running over the soft skin. Quinn's eyes fluttered closed before she made a noise, telling Santana she wanted an answer.

"Fine, I guess."

Quinn smiled, quickly kissing the other girl. Santana faked a smile and kissed her back, her head falling back on the pillow.

"Now, you have to be nice to them, remember your manners. Oh and my dad is really conscious of meeting you bu-"

Santana switched off and looked up the ceiling, nodding when she had to but so lost in thought. For the past two years she had yearned for the touch of her step-sister, Brittany. She had put out so many signals, wearing her sluttiest outfits, bending over when she 'accidentally' dropped something. She did all the stuff that worked on anyone she wanted, but Brittany took no notice. Maybe she did see her as just a 'sister'. But Santana wanted something more and fast, because the replica wasn't working for her any more.

Maybe she had to put it all out there, just make her move.

"...but I'm sure they'll love you."

Santana nodded, rolling her eyes and moved out of the bed, shoving back on her shorts and tank top that were lying in a mess on the floor.

"Look, babe, i've got some homework to do. So if you don't mind...?"

Quinn sighed, biting her lip, the fresh hurt look in her eyes but she nodded. She was used to this, but at least Santana was trying, she was meeting her parents, after all. The small blonde quickly got dressed and brushed through her hair. Santana's heart clenched, she knew what if felt like to be rejected, so she stepped over to the blonde, lifting her chin and gave her a quick kiss. Quinn sighed contently against her plump lips, the kiss making her aroused again before Santana pulled away.

"Text me the details about dinner, 'K?"

Quinn nodded and skipped out the room, just in time for Brittany coming out of her own room. Santana's breath caught in her throat when they exchanged greetings.

"...really great, Quinn. Bye!"

Brittany waved before turning around and stepping into Santana's room, the smell of sex heavy on her senses. She scrunched up her nose and the dark girl smiled, happy to see that she noticed. She fixed her bed and sat down on it, patting a spot, inviting the blonde to come and sit down but she shook her head, telling Santana that she wasn't staying.

It _hurt_.

"Fine, what's up?"

Brittany shut the door, not wanting their parents to hear, and leaned against it before she opened her mouth.

"I just wanted to ask if you and Quinn could keep it down when she comes over. I've got to study for this stupid test, but at the same time it's really sickening to hear my sister having sex. I'm not being rude or anything but it would help me to concentrate."

_Sickening_.

Santana's head snapped up and she bit the inside of her cheek. That hurt a lot more. Her hands clenched into fists and her stomach turned. She quickly composed herself before nodding, apologizing that she noise disturbed her and ran a hand through her black hair. Brittany smiled at her and her heart sped up again, her eyes wandering over the blondes athletic body, her mouth almost watering at the sight.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, San. I'll see you later."

Santana fell back on her bed when the door closed, her hands shaking. She growled, frustrated, kicking her cushions away and punching the mattress.

_Why couldn't she see her?_

_Why couldn't Brittany notice how much Santana wanted her?_

"Santana, Brittany, dinner's ready!"

She jumped, her mother's loud voice startling her. She rolled off of her bed and stormed to the door, all she wanted was to be left alone. Santana slammed her door behind her, thumping down the stairs, looking at the ground, hearing the stairs creak behind her, telling her that Brittany was right behind her. If you just stopped, the blonde would band into her, giving her a change to actually touch her without explaining.

She shook her head, chuckling, she did sound pathetic.

Santana gasped when she felt a pair of hands grip her hips and pull her against a taller body. Blond hair swung in front of her face as she allowed Brittany to touch her.

Fuck, it felt good.

"Watcha laughing about, sis?"

Brittany giggled into her ear, jumping down the last few steps before settling in the seat next to her step-mother. She took a few moments to get her breathing back to normal before joining them. Brittany was laughing along with her father, Santana didn't care what it was, her voice was beautiful. During dessert, Brittany was telling them a story about something she read about unicorns, stopping to wink at Santana. The dark girl stopped, spoon halfway to her mouth, the cream dripping onto the table. She always gave Santana signs like that and it confused the hell out of her. But she was sure about one thing.

She would make Brittany hers.


	2. Dream On

******A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I hadn't expected them so soon, please do keep them coming. If any of you have any ideas for future chapters or have any suggestions, please do tell me! :)**

"___Tell me, Britt, how much do you want this?"_

___The blonde whimpered with need as Santana kissed from her neck all the way to her collar bone, licking up sweat on the way. She moved back up to the taller girls lips and pressed a harsh kiss on them, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and pulling away, smiling around it. Santana's eyes met Brittany's as she made her way down to her stomach, grabbing her long legs and hooking them on her strong shoulders._

"___C'mon, answer me. I need to hear it."_

___She looked down at her, the seductive look on her face turned into a desperate one. Brittany nodded, biting her lip hard when Santana's fingernails scratched down her legs. She wanted her to say it._

"___I want you..you..to fu-fuck me."_

___Santana purred against her, the vibrations causing Brittany to shiver in excitement which turned into a wild scream as Santana licked her, in one, full strong stroke. The blonde couldn't help but tangle her fingers in Santana's long hair as she ground against her mouth, cupping her hand over her mouth t-_

"SANTANA, your gonna be late, sweetie!"

"Hmm?"

Santana slowly stirred, feeling slightly dizzy, before she fell back onto her bed again. Her body felt numb, but totally satisfied at the same time. That dream was possibly the best sex she'd ever had and it wasn't even real. She stretched her arms and legs, smiling like she was holding a secret, ready to go back to sleep and return to her dream, and closed her eyes, ignoring her step-mother's shouting. Santana buried her face back into her pillow and wrapped the covers around herself tighter, the wetness between her thighs needed to be seen to but right now, she was just too comfy.

But there was one question that needed to be answered.

___What the hell was Brittany playing at last night?_

She'd never been that way before, it was confusing but enchanting at the same time. She wanted more of that, more winks from Brittany and inside jokes, and she was going to get that. No matter what it took. Santana felt herself getting even wetter by the thought of Brittany's wicked amile and she gave in, lying her back, she stuck her hand into her underwear. Her eyes closed and she imagined Brittany on top of her, doing all the work that she was doing.

Santana admitted it, she was a sex addict, couldn't go longer than a few days without it. But in her mind, that just meant that she hadn't found the right person to challenge her, to finally satisfy her. It made her crazy if she didn't feel someone elses bare skin against hers, and someone doing their best to just please her. But the thought of Brittany doing anything to make her smile was a thought she couldn't bear because she knew that the blonde didn't even think of her that way.

"San, can't you hear mum calling you? Your gonna be late for school!"

Brittany's voice was what she needed to send her over theedge and the cheerleader suck her teeth into the pillow to calm her screams. She could distantly hear Brittany's knock on her door getting louder. Her heart was pounding in her throat and her body shook, it was that intense. Her body felt like jelly, but she did her best to seem presentable enough, sitting up against the pillows, she quickly answered the blonde.

"C-Come in."

The door opened and Brittany stepped in, instantly giving Santana a smile before stepping over to the foot of the bed.

"Why aren't you at school? You normally leave early to pick up Quinn on the way."

Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes and cursed at herself, she had forgotten to reply to Quinn's text last night about meeting her parents. She was going to get hell the next time they meet. Santana was snapped out of thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her forehead. Her heartbeat immediately sped up and she felt the need to touch herself again.

Why did Brittany have such power over her?

"Your flushed and hot, are you feeling okay, San?"

___That's because your here._

"F-Fine, I'm just not ready to face school today."

She felt the bed dip and noticed that Brittany had crawled into the bed next to her. She had rested her head on Santana's shoulder and an arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Why not?"

Santana looked at how close they were and questions filled her mind.

Was Brittany playing with her?

Did she know about Santana's feelings?

"I got into an argument with Quinn and I don't want to face her."

Lips brushed against her ear and Santana had to bite the inside of cheek to stop from moaning. They moved against her lobe as Brittany talked and her how breath went straight to Santana's head.

"It'll work out, you just have to believe."

Santana smiled, the blonde was always so positive, whatever the situation. It could be the end of the world and Brittany would still make you laugh. She hadn't had an argument with Quinn but she didn't want to tell Brittany that she didn't want to go to school because she was too turned on by some dream she had of her.

"I know."

Santana wanted to turn her head and kiss Brittany so that the blonde could stay in bed with her. She was giving Santana the signals, after all. Her hand was resting just above her underwear line and she was practically placing hickey's on her neck. But on the other hand, it could be just 'sisterly' love. So she turned her head and pressed her forehead against Santana's, her breath so close that it mixed with Santana's and they lips were inches from each other.

Opening her eyes, Santana's brown bored into Brittany's blue ones before she leaned in, ready to press her lips against Brittany's...

******Please review!**


	3. Please Don't Reject Me

"San...what are yo-mmpph!"

Brittany was cut off when a pair of lips smashed against her own, a hand crawling up her thigh, gripping her hip hard. Santana's teeth clawed at her lips, tongue forcing it's was between her teeth, trying to curl it's way around her own and the blonde couldn't help but respond to the kiss. She met Santana kiss for kiss and touch for touch, her own hand pulling the brunette closer. Her hand ran up Santana's back, gripping at the ends of her hair, pulling the thick strands out of the hair bobble. All thoughts of how she shouldn't be doing this flew out her head when Santana chewed on her lip, and she pushed the shorter girl onto the bed, climbing on top of her, in-between her legs. Her hand flattened against the brunette's stomach, fingers trailing the skin gap between her trousers and t-shirt.

"Brit..please..touch me..."

Her movements came to a sharp stop and she pulled away from Santana's mouth, who protested and grabbed her shoulders to stop her, but Brittany pushed her, causing Santana to bounce on the mattress. They looked at each other, shock and regret on Brittany's face, hope and lust on Santana's. Her eyes observed Santana's face, and bit her lip when the brunette's tongue poked out and wet her lips. It was like she couldn't stop herself and Brittany bent down and roughly kissed her, and it made her forget but as soon as she heard the cheerleader moan, she snapped out of it.

"No, what the hell are we doing here? This i-is sick, just wrong."

Santana's hand came up and cupped Brittany's cheek but she was met with a harsh slap across the face, and tears stung her eyes. Santana gasped for air, looking up at Brittany, ready to say something, but the blonde jumped off of the bed. Santana sat up, swinging her legs over the bed, sitting on the edge as she watched Brittany pace the floor. She tried to talk to the taller girl, reaching out to try and touch Brittany who gave her a look of disgust and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut behind the blonde, Santana crumbled, the pain in her cheek hurting, but not as much as being rejected from Brittany. Tears fell like a river down her cheeks, and she could feel them flow onto her collarbone. She fell on to her bed, curling herself up in a protective ball, sobbing silently into the sheets. She could still taste Brittany, still smell her in the air and it made Santana calm down but it didn't take the pain away.

_3 Days Later..._

Santana strutted down William McKinley High School with her signature smirk on her face, her cheer leading uniform clinging in all the right places. Boys stared and her, and girls did the same, Santana smirked in their direction. This was her mask, she wore it every day and it was exhausting. She would never allow anyone to judge her, even thorough it hurt when people called her horrible names, she smiled and never allowed it to show visibly. She'd been hiding in her room for the past week, to embarrassed to leave, but still not ready to face the world.

But this was the hardest she had worked to keep her feelings inside. Brittany wouldn't even look Santana, and it was killing her. She just wanted to talk it out, even though Santana had no idea what to say to her. All she wanted was for Brittany to still love her, even though it was not the love Santana would like, even though it was sisterly love, it was still love.

Santana was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them. She hauled her arm out of the tight grasp and raised her hand to hit the person who dared to touch her, but as soon as she saw the face, she let her hand down. A smiling Quinn was stood in front of her, but she had a worried glint in her eye that showed Santana how much Quinn cared about her.

It reminded her of how much she cared about Brittany.

"Where have you been hiding?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, she didn't like the way Quinn said that, even though it was true, she didn't want anyone else thinking that.

"I wasn't. I just didn't feel like coming in this week, I didn't feel well."

Now it was Quinn's time to raise her eyebrow, she didn't believe that for one minute, Santana rarely got ill. Besides, Santana always called her if she was, Quinn knew that she way lying, there must be something else.

"You haven't been answering my calls or texts. What's wrong?"

Santana smiled, it was nice to know that someone cared, she needed that right now. If Brittany didn't want to know right now, it wasn't stopping Santana from replacing her for a while. Her hand ran up Quinn's arms, happy to feel the goosebumps she had felt, then cupped her cheek. Leaning forward, Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's, hands running down her back to give her ass a squeeze.

"Nothing at all, now that I've seen you."

Quinn could feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach, the same feeling she always got Santana was near. She felt weak at the knees, and all she wanted was to beg the brunette to ravish her now. But they were in school and the last time they did that, they both got suspended for a week.

"You're sweet when you want to be."

Santana's lips ran down her jawline, to her neck, sucking on the soft behind her ear. Her fingers crept under Quinn's skirt, running along her inner thigh. Quinn grasped her fingers around Santana's stomach, smashing their lips together again.

"Yeah, I am."

They rocked together, Santana reaching behind them to lock the door behind them, before pressing the blonde against it. Her fingers played with the zipper of Quinn's skirt, smirking when she jumped at Santana's touch.

"Want me to show you how much?"

Quinn was about to nod when she heard the door to the bathroom open and giggling girls come inside. Santana pressed a finger to her mouth, silently telling the blonde to be quiet. The brunette smiled against her finger before removing it before pulling the shorter girl against her body, smashing their lips together again.


	4. Sick and Wrong

**_A/N_ Sorry I have taken so long to update but I had a case of Writers Block and I hope you enjoy this chapter so please review. If you have ANY ideas of what you want to happen next please tell me. It will get better i promise! :D**

"_...An older version of me...Is she perverted like me...Would she go down on you in a theatre.."_

Santana almost fell through the front door, screaming at the top of her lungs as she took another gulp of her half empty bottle of Vodka. She giggled when Lord Tubbington, Brittany's cat screeched at the loud slamming of the door, jumped down from the sofa and hopped up the stairs. She stuck her tongue out at him when he hissed at her. Santana continued to scream the lyrics as she danced her way up the stairs, one hand on the wooden banister, swallowing the remaining drops of her bottle, pouting when the realized that it was finished, she threw it down the stairs as she made her way to her bedroom.

"_...And I'm here to remind you...Of the mess you left when you went away..."_

Santana kicked her door open, and tripped on the step that was below the door, yelping out in pain when she fell on her ass. She gripped the table and tried to pull herself up, but it was not enough to hold her wait, and she fell back again. Santana looked up at the ceiling and tried to get onto her knees but it was no use.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Santana leaned on her elbows and looked up at the figure that was leaning against her door frame. When her vision cleared and her head stopped thumping, she realized that it was Brittany, hands resting on her hips and a glare set on her face. Santana, in her drunken state, started to giggle again, pointing at Brittany's figure in the light from the hallway.

"Angel, you l-look like an angel."

Brittany stood for a few moments, arms crossed as she looked at Santana like she was crazy before she sighed and stepped into the room. Santana lay on her back on the floor, as she watched the blonde pull back the bed covers before she grasped the cheerleader by the arm and pull her up. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and hooked her arm over her neck, walking the dark skinned girl towards the bed.

"C'mon get in. I'm not doing this again, San, this is the fifth time this week that you've done this. Your lucky mom and dad are away, they would've killed you."

Santana sat on her bed, watching as Brittany got onto her knees and pulled off her boots and threw them on the chair beside her bed. Once she was done, the blonde made Santana lay back and she pulled the covers over her body. She switched off her lamp, and was about to make her way out of the Latina's bedroom when a hand grasped her wrist.

"No, don't leave. I don't like it when you leave, Britt."

Brittany sighed in frustration when Santana tried to pull her into bed with her. She sat on the bed and looked down at the teary eyed cheerleader that was clinging to her arm. Now, she felt bad but Brittany knew that she had to get out of the room. She didn't want to have to be the cause of Santana's downfall, she had caused the other girl so much pain already. Things had been bad for them since their kiss a week earlier, Brittany had been trying to avoid any encounter with Santana because she didn't know what to say but also because of this situation. It was weird, because legally, Santana was her sister and she couldn't see her any other way. She didn't feel the way the Latina did.

"San, c'mon, you need to sleep,"

Brittany brushed Santana's hair back, earning a sad smile from the dark girl. Santana gripped her hand harder, bringing it under her cheek, resting her head on top of it, letting out a content breath. But her eyebrows were still scrunched together, a sign of frustration and tension. All Brittany wanted was to get rid of that look.

"We'll talk in the morning, 'K?" Brittany lied, smiling back at her.

Santana still refused to let the hand go and she shook her head, still not believing the words Brittany were saying to her. The dark girl smiled as fingers continued to run through her hair in a comforting manner. She continued to pull the blonde closer to her, this caused their noses to bump. The blonde cried out in pain and she felt Santana's lips brush the point, the pain instantly going away. Fingers ran over her cheek and Brittany could see lips come closer to hers. Her own eyes closed and a second later she felt a pair of plump lips smash against her own, tongue swiping along her lower one.

Brittany unwillingly let out a moan when Santana's hands gripped her shoulders, nails scratching her neck as she tried to get impossibly closer to the taller girl. Small, short pecks turned into a fight for control in a matter of seconds, all thoughts of not doing this was forgotten in Brittany's mind. Santana's fingers left her neck and ran down her collarbone, and when she was sure that Brittany wouldn't push her away, Santana cupped the blonde's breast in her hand, caressing the mound lovingly. Brittany's hands locked around the Latina's waist, pulling her from the mattress, to her lap, grasping her dark thighs and wrapping them around her hips.

"Britt..."

Santana pulled the older girl on top of her, hands running down her back to cup and squeeze her ass. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, tipping it back when lips pressed butterfly kisses down her cheek to her neck, sucking and biting at the flesh. Brittany finally let herself go, she knew that this was wrong, but she also couldn't deny that Santana felt and tasted amazing. The gasps and moans that were coming from Santana's throat were addicting, and she wanted more of them.

"I need...please touch me."

Brittany felt a hand on her own, slowly guiding it in between her legs and that's when she felt the heat. The cheerleader interlocked their fingers as she rubbed Brittany's hand back and forth, the wetness getting heavier. Brittany's forehead fell onto Santana's shoulder, her teeth clenching together as she felt her fingers getting damp from rubbing Santana.

"T-This is how you make me feel every d-day, Britt."

Santana's voice was mixed with lust and passion, which also made Brittany's body react strongly, rubbing against Santana's leg which was trapped in between her own. She could feel Santana's leg moving with her, and a chuckle coming from the younger girl. The blonde felt like she was torn. Half of her wanted to go this, so desperately but the other half was snapping at her, telling her that this girl was underage, that she could get into a lot of trouble for this. It was wrong and she didn't feel the same way Santana did.

She was also leading on a girl who was in love with her. Just then, Santana grabbed Brittany's cheeks and pulled her mouth back to her own, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, seeking out her own. Brittany's mind came back to her like a bus hitting a tree and her hand movements stopped. She ripped her mouth from Santana's and pushed her away from her body, getting off of her and she bounced off of the bed.

"Britt?"

Santana sat up on the bed, her face was flushed and her lips were bruised and swollen. Brittany turned around to her, her hands were shaking as she pointed to the Latina. She could see the hurt look on her face, the same look she gave Brittany the last time she rejected her. She felt bad but in her mind, they were sisters, nothing more and nothing less.

"**NO! **You need to stop this. This is sick, it's not right..it's...it's _incest_!"

With that, Brittany stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a shocked Santana behind. She crawled back under the covers, her heart broken for the second time in almost a week. They weren't related, but it hurt even more when Brittany shouted it at her. She knew that the blonde felt something, if she didn't she wouldn't have allowed her get that far. Santana curled into a protective ball, hands wrapping around her knees as she again, cried herself to sleep.

_Please review!_


	5. First Time

**A/N I hope you like this one! Please review! ;)**

_1 Week Later..._

"Santana Lopez! Get your ass out of that bed and get ready for school now... _o bien_!" **(Or else)**

When the last two words of her mother's sentence caused Santana's eyes to snap open and she straightened, almost falling out of the bed when the door to the living room was slammed shut. Since their parents had gotten back, Brittany and Santana barely glanced at each other, and it was clear that there was some tension in the house. Her mother and step father were also arguing, apparently something happened between them while they were away.

"Estoy tan cansado de follar." **(I'm so fucking tired.)**

The cheerleader crawled out of her bed, thanking the powers above that she had a shower the night before, she was really tired. She hadn't been able to get any sleep since the incident with Brittany, Santana really wanted to chat to her but she had no idea what to say. As she pulled on her uniform, Santana hoped that Brittany wouldn't say anything to their parents, they would chuck her out without a second thought. She felt her chest tighten and her hands shook at the thought of this, but she kept herself sane as she opened her door and slowly stomped her way to the stairs.

"Whoa!"

Santana felt another body slam into her own and she fell over, but thankfully two arms wrapped around her, standing her up straight. She pushed the body away, composing herself before she finally looked up. Brittany's bright blue eyes were looking down at her, hurt but at the same time had a look of concern in them. As Brittany shouted down to their parents, explaining what the noise was, Santana allowed her eyes to roam her body, taking in the dancing shorts and wife beater she was wearing. Her mouth watered and she could feel her palms become damp, the same reaction she always got around Brittany.

"You OK, clumsy?"

Santana snapped herself out of her thoughts when Brittany placed her hands on her dark forearms, thumbs running along her skin. She felt her body and mind calm at the touch, and felt her eyelids become heavy. Her touch felt good and comforting, she wanted more but knew that if she dared to touch the other girl, it would result in a slap or being kicked out of the house.

"San? Are you OK?"

Hurt struck through her when she remembered Brittany's harsh words, and Santana felt a wave of embarrassment hit her when they echoed in her ears. Her eyes met Brittany's again, and she raised her hand, cupping the blonde's face in her hand, thumb running along her full bottom lip. Brittany pulled away, flinching at her touch, and at that moment, she could see the look of sickness again.

_"This is sick."_

Santana screwed her eyes shut and she couldn't breathe, she could feel Brittany talking to her. But her voice sounded as if she was on the other side of the house, shouting through the walls. The scene came back to her, being shoved away from the blonde's body, she could see the hate and disgust in her eyes again, it was like a video playing over and over in her head.

_"It's incest!"_

Santana finally let the tears go, and she fell to the floor at Brittany's feet, sobbing into her hands. Brittany didn't realize how much Santana loved her, so much that it killed her every time the blonde rejected her. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to stop the sounds of her tears but the still didn't stop coming at her full force. Santana's body shook and she could see her make up mix with her tears on her hands but she didn't care. Brittany's arms wrapped around her and she felt the blonde pull her body against her own, a hand running up and down her back.

"San?"

"Brittany! Is Santana ready?"

The blonde jumped as she heard her father shout up the stairs. She looked back at Santana, who was curled into a small ball against the wall, who was shaking her head. She was in no stable way to go to school, she was too wound up.

"Yeah, but she's really ill, Dad. I don't think she is able to go in today."

She heard her father sigh but she also knew that he trusted her. Her ears perked up when she heard their parents whisper down the stairs before he yelled back up at her. Santana sobbed quietly, covering her mouth. She hushed the other girl, rubbing her bare leg in a comforting manner.

"Fine, we'll take your word for it, just get her back into her bed."

Brittany smiled sadly and crawled back over to the girl. Santana watched as Brittany's pale fingers wiped away her tears, smiling down at her sadly when she saw the look in the cheerleader's eyes, full of vulnerability and pain. Brittany felt like she had been punched in the stomach, because the blonde knew that she had caused that pain. But it shouldn't matter because, what Santana was feeling was wrong. It disgusted Brittany about what she had done not only once, but twice, with her step-sister. Brittany, in her mind, emphasized the word _step-sister_, because it made her feel ill. She felt dirty about what she had done and vowed never to do it again.

But now, with a sobbing, broken Santana in her arms, Brittany began to think if her 'obsession' with the blonde, was more than just a simple crush. She shook her head, as if to kick the thoughts out of her head. She heard Santana's voice, she began to mumble something, and she had to listen to closely to understand.

"Please don't hate me. I tried, i swear i did, to stop these...feelings but they wont go away."

Santana's words were almost swallowed by her sobs, so she rocked their bodies back and forth. She felt Santana's fingers curl in her hair, as her face buried itself in her neck. Brittany ignored the voice in her head that told her to run as fast as she could, and she hugged the cheerleader tighter.

"Shhhh, just breathe."

Brittany's voice soothed Santana's breathing and she moved closer as she could into those welcoming arms, almost into the dancer's lap. She breathed in her scent, shampoo mixing with perfume that gave Santana butterflies. She just couldn't help it, every time she was around the older girl, it was like she couldn't control herself. She craved for Brittany's touch, her kiss and her warmth. She had tried her best to get over her, tried to date other people, such as Quinn. But it never worked, nothing could rid her of her love for the blonde. She needed her.

"Britt, please look at me."

Brittany turned and looked at the cheerleader, who had sat up and was now looking at the blonde as if she was the most important thing in the world to her. Brittany, could now see the familiar fire in her dark eyes, and she could also feel her fingers creating patterns on her bare stomach, nails scratching lightly. Santana licked her lower lip and she refused to remove her gaze from Brittany's as she moved closer. The blonde allowed this, knowing what was going to be coming in the next few seconds so she took a leap and grabbed Santana roughly, smashing their lips together in a rough, searing kiss.

"Mmpphh!"

Santana yelped in shock but as soon as she came to realize that this was real, she sat back up into Brittany's lap, legs at either side of her body, pinning her in one spot. All of her tears, and fears floated away when their lips met for the first time that felt like a million years to Santana. Her hands ran up her stomach, over her breasts then wound themselves around her neck, pulling her as close as Santana could get her. Tongues fought and nails scratched as they kissed, the whole world shattering around them.

"Wait!"

Brittany pulled away, looking around her, noticing that their parents could catch them at any time. Santana's heart dropped when she was shoved away by the blonde, preparing herself for another rejection. But when Brittany stood up and held her hand out, her eyes telling Santana to take it, she smiled happily, grasping the hand and leading the taller girl into her own room. Once they entered, Santana shut the door, turning around before she found herself pinned to the bed, and on top of her was the girl of her dreams, nuzzling at her neck.

Santana moved with the blonde, her lips parting and a small moan got free as she felt fingers play with the zipper of her skirt. Her head tipped back as lips sucked and a wet tongue lapped at the base of her neck, her hips bucking against the hand that tickled underneath the material. Eyes rolled at the back of her head when her skirt was ripped away from her body, thrown onto the floor. She grabbed Brittany by the waist and flipped them over, looking at the blonde. Her face was flushed, lips were bruised and her eyes were darker, lust had taken control. Santana couldn't believe this was happening, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Brittany knew that she might or might not regret this a few hours later but right now, she wanted Santana to touch her, make her feel something, anything. She had been fighting this for almost a week and she was going to take it. She knew the consequences but at that moment, all of these thoughts were left outside.

Santana, who's head was now between her legs, looked up at Brittany, had dark fingers dancing in front of her heat. She purred, watching as the cheerleader hooked her legs over her dark shoulders. Their eyes caught, and they both smiled before Santana asked the question that she was both exited or terrified to hear the answer of.

"Are you sure?"

Brittany's fingers caressed Santana's face, laying back down on the bed. She gasped loudly when Santana's tongue gave one, long lick against her underwear. She sighed in pleasure, rubbing against the Latina's tongue, her body shaking with excitement.

"Ohhh, yeah..."

**Please review!**


	6. Morning After Regret?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Santana's eyes shot open and she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The noise got louder, but she let it beep, it woke her up fully. Snuggling back into the mattress Santana let out a cry of pain when she moved her legs, they were asleep and that's when she remembered the night before. A bright smile appeared on her face, she thought that it was just a really good dream. Then she did something that she'd never done before. She blushed, Santana Lopez actually blushed and she was proud of it. She then felt the mattress shift and a moan come out from under the bed sheets and a hand punched the pillow she was using.

"Turn it off!"

Santana looked down Brittany, who was tangled in her sheets, a pout on her face and she was half asleep. Santana smiled again, she never thought the dancer looked more adorable. So she did what she was told, and slammed her hand over the snooze button and tucked herself back into the bed, close to Brittany, keeping a close eye on the sleeping beauty, because Santana was expecting to wake up at any second. She was thankful that it was Saturday because she would be due in at school by now Santana was just happy looking at the blonde sleeping.

But her happiness was short-lived because that was when the panic shot in. Santana moved onto her back and 'what if Brittany' questions filled her mind. She suddenly felt sick as scenarios shot into her head. She looked back at the blondes body as her mind went from soothing to overworking.

_What is Brittany regretted it?_

_What if Brittany didn't enjoy it?_

_What if Brittany rejected her again?_

_What if Brittany told their parents?_

"San, your moving like a unicorn on sugar, you woke me up."

Smiling at Brittany's innocent comment, Santana turned onto her side and saw that Brittany was pouting again, still half asleep but still aware to notice the stress in the Latina's eyes. She scooted closer to Santana, balancing herself on her elbow. Santana wasn't sure of the reaction she was going to get, but she just hoped that Brittany wouldn't reject her again because she didn't know if she could handle it. Santana knew that she felt something special between them. Every kiss, lick and touch meant something and she was sure that Brittany felt it too.

She just hoped that Brittany wouldn't deny it.

"San, what's wrong?"

Brittany placed a hand on Santana's bare thigh, fingers running over the now healed bite mark she had created the night before, Santana's eyes landed on it and she couldn't help but smirk proudly. Santana then felt Brittany's free fingers tuck under her chin and raise her eyes to meet her own blue ones. Her eyes repeated she question and Santana breathed slowly before she answered.

"I don't want you to regret this,"

Brittany's sweet touches stopped and she pulled her hand back, settling them in her lap. She didn't feel the same way Santana did but she did feel something, she didn't know what, the night before. Brittany couldn't explain it but she was sure that it was real. But on the other hand, she was disgusted with herself because Santana was underage and it was like Brittany was taking advantage of her. She was breaking the law and betraying their parents. The blonde knew that she should stop at that moment and remove herself from Santana's affections and ignore her own but the look on the cheerleaders face killed her.

So Brittany gave in to what she wanted and replied with a small smile, "I-I don't."

Santana's worried and insecure expression instantly settled and her smile returned. She looked up at Brittany and closed the gap between them, capturing the blonde's lips tenderly with her own. Brittany ran her hands up Santana's body, over her hips, waist and arms before locking them around her neck. Their kiss quickly turned tender to passionate in a matter of minutes when Brittany pushed Santana onto the bed, climbing on top of her, taking advantage of the body she'd denied for all those months before.

Her lips traveled from Santana's lips, to her cheek then down to her collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin. Santana let out a loud moan, tipping her head back so that the blonde could get better access. Santana's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from getting louder, but gasped when Brittany's hand cupped and squeezed her ass. Her ankles locked around Brittany's hips and she pulled her harder against her heat as she rubbed against Brittany.

"Please..."

Santana reached down and tried to pull down her underwear but Brittany grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand clasped around them. She tsked the shorter girl, tongue running along the gap between Santana's breasts, working her way down, only stopping to circle her tongue around her navel. Santana let out a purr, which stopped to a sharp intake of breath when Brittany's tongue ran along with waistband of her underwear.

"Britt...stop teasing me."

Brittany smirked at the plea, hovering over Santana's lower body, her tongue tracing invisible patterns above where Santana really wanted her tongue at. She continued to tease the Latina, her long fingers coming up and running along the wet patch on Santana's underwear, and Santana smiled, she'd never been more wetter for a girl before. Then suddenly cupped Santana through the material, causing her to let out a loud groan, bucking into the hand.

"Shhhh!"

Brittany hushed the other girl, placing her free hand across her mouth. She was not going to risk getting caught, she'd rather cut her own arm off. Brittany, after making sure that Santana was quiet, flicked her tongue out and licked where her fingers were. But then she was pulled up to Santana and a pair of lips were smashed against her own, fingers pulling at her blonde hair, her nails digging into her scalp. Santana giggled, she still couldn't believe that it was happening. This was what she fantasied about, dreamed about and had wanted for the past two years.

Flipping Brittany over, Santana spread her pale legs with her own, one hand running down her body and into her soaked underwear. When she touched the blondes bundle of nerves, she watched Brittany arch off the bed and lick her lips, raising her eyes so Santana's, pleading in her eyes. Santana wanted to be the one, the only one, to please Brittany. To be the only person who could cause those emotions and those expressions on her face. Her name was the only name Santana wanted Brittany to scream, to chant as she climaxed.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fu-FUCK!"

Santana's thoughts were shattered when Brittany let out high-pitched scream, muffled by the pillow she held to her mouth. Brittany lying there, lips bruised and parted, eyes rolled at the back of her head, hair fanned out around her as she came down from her high, was the most beautiful sight Santana had ever seen. Her fingers moved slower, making it last for the dancer, then the pulled them away, eyes connecting with Brittany's as she licked her juices off of her fingers before leaning down for a kiss.

"Britt,"

Brittany watched, captivated before opening her mouth, accepting the long tongue in to play. Santana smiled, stroking Brittany's cheek, she wanted this moment to last forever, nothing to wreck it. Blue met with brown, and their legs tangled as they lay in the bed, sweat dripping off of them both. Santana let out a breath before she continued with what she wanted to say.

"I love you."

Brittany just smiled at the teen, wrapped her arm around her dark waist and buried her nose in her black hair. Santana instantly fell asleep but Brittany couldn't, her mind was racing.

_Shit_

**Please review!**


	7. Hesitant

**A/N** _**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, i've had a really bad case of writers block. But I hope that you will let me make it up to you, and I promise to try and update more often. **_

**5 Days Later**

_00:45_

Brittany ripped her eyes from her alarm clock and flipped her body over, clutching her duvet to her body, letting out a long sigh. She then screwed her eyes shut and tried to relax, willing to get any kind of sleep for that night but she couldn't. Her body was tired, but her mind was alert and wide awake. Her teeth began worrying her lip as she thought of the things she had to do the next day. Brittany had to go to the supermarket for her father, since he and her step mother had to go gift shopping for his mother's birthday.

_This is all Santana's fault!_

It was the brunette's fault that Brittany couldn't sleep, the cheerleader had been on her mind since their night together, and refused to leave. Brittany had kept her distance from Santana, she needed to think about what they had done, and the blonde hadn't thought of anything else. What she mostly felt was guilt, because Santana was so young, and Brittany felt that she had took advantage of her teenage crush.

But the dirty part of her mind was telling her to just give in and allow Santana to make her feel better, which she knew that the brunette could do. Her mind was ordering her to let loose and not think about it, but she just couldn't do it. It was illegal and she didn't want to let her father down, the look on his face if he ever found out would kill her inside.

Brittany felt bad for avoiding Santana, but she didn't know what else to do. Brittany knew that it was hurting the cheerleader, she'd heard her crying in her room a few days earlier. In Santana's mind, it was so easy, they both wanted each other, so there shouldn't be any problem. This angered Brittany, because she knew that it wasn't so simple, she could get into a lot of trouble. Also, Brittany was sure that it was just a school girl crush, that Santana would get over it.

At least Brittany hoped.

The blonde sat up on her elbow and punched her pillow, trying to get it into a more comfortable angle, before laying her head back down. It didn't do any good, she had been tossing and turning for the past hour, and still couldn't get to sleep. Her mind and thoughts were spinning around and around like a carousel. She then turned to her side again, staring at the alarm clock.

_01:19_

Brittany let out a groan and kicked the duvet off of her body before sitting up and getting out of her bed. She opened her bedroom door and tip-toed outside, making her way to the bathroom. Once inside the small room, she turned on the sink tap and put her hands under, splashing the cold water onto her face to freshen herself up. Feeling a little better, Brittany quickly dried her face on a towel before leaving the bathroom.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Brittany, who was walking to her bedroom, stopped at the sound Santana's voice. Lifting her head, the blonde turned around so that she was facing the shorter girl. She was leaning against her door frame, arms crossed over her chest, and Brittany couldn't stop her eyes from roaming her body. Her mouth unwillingly watered at Santana's dark legs, which were free to gaze at because she was wearing her bed shorts. But quickly, she looked away, settling on meeting Santana's eyes. They were sad, and Brittany felt a guilty feeling in her stomach, because she knew that she was the cause of that.

Brittany nodded,"Yeah, I guess."

There was an awkward silence on Brittany's part, since she didn't know what to say, but she still continued to match Santana's gaze. Santana, on the other hand, was just happy to see the blonde for the first time in what seemed like forever. She knew that Brittany had been purposely avoiding her, and it hurt. Santana knew that Brittany enjoyed their night together, so she didn't know why the blonde was denying them.

"Britt, we need to talk."

As soon as those soft words were spoke, Brittany's heartbeat sped up and the first thing she thought of was escaping this situation. She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to think about it anymore, even though it was the only thing that was on her mind. Santana could see the look of fear on Brittany's face and she couldn't help but feel rejected. The night they spend together was the best night of Santana's life, and she thought that they were finally getting somewhere with their relationship, that Brittany was finally giving into what she wanted.

"I...um...i can't. I need to try and get some sleep for tomorrow."

Brittany turned back around and began to make her way towards her bedroom, but the second her hand reached out to turn the door handle, she found herself spun around and pressed against it. She let out a low moan when Santana pressed her body against Brittany's, hands at either side of her head so that the blonde couldn't move away from her.

"No, you cannot do this to me, Britt. It isn't fair, I love you, why can't you accept that?"

Brittany glared at her, looking around the hallway to make sure that their parents weren't disturbed. She was really angry at Santana, she was shouting at her near their parents bedroom door.

"Beacause your just a child, you don't know the meaning of that word!"

Santana instantly quieted down, a look of shock on her face that instantly turned to hurt, tears brimming in her dark eyes. Brittany turned her head away so that she didn't have to look at her, those brown eyes were too much for her because she knew that if she looked into them, she would break. Santana moved one hand away from the wall so that her fingers could grip Brittany's chin and forced her to look at her. She obeyed and looked at Santana, a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. But I don't know what else to do!"

Santana nodded, accepting the apology but she was still hurt by the vicious comment. She didn't know what to do either, but she was sure about one thing, she wanted to be with Brittany. She knew that Brittany wanted her too, because if she didn't she wouldn't have slept with Santana. That night proved that Brittany lusted after Santana, and that made Santana feel secure because it confirmed that she wasn't just imagining it.

All she needed to do was get Brittany to accept her feelings.

"It's OK, Britt, just calm down."

Santana cupped Brittany's cheek, her own tears still fresh in her eyes, her thumb caressed the soft skin. Brittany let out a content sigh, feeling a bit better after Santana spoke, but the seed of doubt was growing in her mind. She pushed the bad thoughts away, her eyes catching Santana's again, noticing the tears in her eyes.

_And it's all your fault._

Brittany slowly leaned down and hesitantly captured Santana's soft lips with her own, her hands settling on her waist. Her heart sped up again at such a simple action, and she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Santana, who wasn't expecting this, came back to her senses and took control. Her teeth sunk into Brittany's lower lip, causing the other girl to gasp in surprise, and she took this distraction to curl her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Their kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance, the only sounds in the hallway were soft, almost silent pleasurable moans.

"Britt...hmmm...do you want to come back to my room?"

Brittany nodded and sealed it with a kiss.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
